


【狼队】卧底

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA





	【狼队】卧底

【狼队】卧底

 

1.渗透

 

车行驶在公路上。  
那是辆市内最新型的运钞车，底盘抬高，车门加固，配备了警用电击枪和消防栓，车厢被设置成内凹型让它几乎无法被从外破坏，连后杠都做了三层保护，简直完美无缺。开起来比之先前的那辆还要来的轻便灵活，刚刚投入使用还不足三个月。  
临近正午让人昏昏欲睡，高温烤的柏油马路一片发亮，像是要把轮胎也彻底黏合在车道上。没有树荫的公路一路向前毫无阻挡，车流在午间休息过了之后终于显得有些减缓，也露出了一些该有空隙。运钞车穿过大厦的包围群，终于在第三个红绿灯交叉点拐进了林荫小路。  
驾驶席上的司机正跟随着电台里的音乐哼着歌，没踩油门的那只脚配合的打着拍子，电音让鼓膜发胀，像是进入了一场没人参与的盛宴。  
他招呼了副驾驶席的男孩儿一声，那小子正把手撑在下巴上凝视窗外的风景，意料外的没有回应。  
林间小路的风景不坏，不过跑久了也就见得习惯了。多年的老树正值长叶期，茂密的树枝可以把头顶的阳光都遮的露不出一丝缝隙，阴凉感随着周围骤降的温度，隔着层车皮也能显得明显。路边树底下长了些生命力茂盛的野花，叫不上名字的植物开了花也通常只有拇指大小，靠着阵风和雨水传播，顽强的在郊外诞生出璀璨的光景。  
急速后退的场景像是五颜六色的霓虹，Scott把额头轻轻抵着车窗，有点走神的瞳孔里满是过路的光芒。  
这是个刚入职不久的新人，原本是在做柜台前的工作，不知道怎么的就忽然被调到了现在的位置。今天是他第一次跟车，之前的那个是个跟了他十来年的老搭档，脾气古怪，眼睛上经常蒙着一层常年喝醉才会出现的白雾，这些年的搭档倒也算得上是合拍，通常也不会给他制造太多的麻烦。这人在出车前忽然生了病，喝多了似的胆汁都快要给吐出来，完整话都快要说不上一句，只能背对他一阵摆手。老板看了他一会儿，然后点了刚刚赶到现场的这个新人直接顶替他上了。  
这孩子名叫Scott，姓什么不太清楚，递上来的学历显得他刚毕业不久，人长得倒是年轻乖巧白白净净的，一张涉世不深又勤奋好学的脸，平日里在柜台前跑前跑后，揽了不少没人乐意管的活，颇得了前辈上司的欢心。  
这单活是这几年难得的大排场，搬运的时候把银行里大大小小的箱子差不多都抬了进来，车厢都快要被塞满。Scott也跟着忙前忙后了一会儿，满头是汗还抱着箱子一边检查锁一边把它们全部堆进了车厢。老司机Chabot最后清点了一遍箱子的数量，然后按下开关锁好车厢，慢慢的把车从库房里开了出来。

Scott靠在车窗边，他好像也在听着电台里的音乐声，眼睛倒是一如既往的注视着窗外的风景，鸟在树荫下飞来飞去，叽叽喳喳的唱响了又一支歌曲。车速减缓，他们在前方的路上发现了大量不合时宜的阴影。  
Chabot踩住刹车，他按了按车笛，那些阴影已经进入了视线范围，稍加判断就能发现是两棵被砍倒在地的灌木，不偏不倚的挡在了路正中，向左向右的间距都无法让这辆特意加宽了的新型运钞车通过。  
车子在灌木前停了下来，老司机按动自己一侧的车窗锁，然后又摆了摆手，示意Scott也将副驾驶席上的车窗上锁。背后有越发明显的震动声，轰隆隆的，像是大量的车队同时前来，焦黑的尾气喷起几米高，像是树丛里的狼烟。  
短短两分钟，整辆运钞车就被从后而来的摩托车队包围了。老司机看着后视镜，在确信了没有更多的支援后才松了口气，他手忙脚乱的按下了方向盘旁边的报警器，然后看着跑在最前的那辆摩托车已经绕到了他们面前，驾驶用脚撑着地板，把头盔的前端遮挡打开了。  
他挥了挥手，跟在后面的两辆车猛一甩尾，紧紧的贴在了运钞车的旁边，支出来的杠杆穿过车轮直接将后侧的两个压住，他们跳下车，在老司机有点慌张的眼神里掏出了枪打开保险。砰砰两声枪响，子弹射穿了一只轮胎的外皮，运钞车却只是轻微一晃。带着黑色头盔的人从车窗前走过，他用枪托在车窗外面比划一下，隔着两层玻璃让人看不清内里的相貌。  
车子的坚固带给了Chabot一点信心，他伸手在旁边的男孩肩膀上拍了两下，故作轻松的开口道，「别慌，Scott，这条路我已经跑了十几年了。没人能比我更熟悉这。」  
后者依然没给他回应，Chabot自顾自的将其算进了新人第一次跟车被吓傻的范畴，他絮絮叨叨的说着，仿佛不停的和身边人说话能使胆子变得更大。  
「我已经报警了，警察马上就能来……」  
副驾驶席上的男孩儿轻轻甩了下肩膀，将对方拍在上面的那只手甩掉，他松开托住下巴的手，慢慢的将头从窗户转了过来，「这里是格里莫森林的中心地段。」他平静的开口，语调轻缓不急不慢，和老司机平日里听到的那些大相径庭，「确切的说，是正中心。」  
Chabot抬起头，Scott正在转身过来，他将一只白色的手套慢慢戴到了自己的右手上，老司机呆滞的看着对方的动作，柔滑的布料穿过他的手指，稳妥的落到了手腕上，他轻微的叹了口气，重新开口。  
「最近的警局距离这里的车程是19分36秒，在中午上班高峰期则是23分05秒，外面的劫匪总共7人，根据新型运钞车的牢固程度来看，他们打破这辆车最少要用33分钟，有小型爆破装置的话时间可以缩减三分之一，但是想要把整辆车搬空，还需要15分钟，所以，在警察赶到之前，只凭外部破坏，他们什么都得不到。」  
Chabot张了张嘴，不知道是想要肯定他还是打断他。Scott攥了攥拳，然后松开，已经带上手套的那只手在对方的注视下缓慢伸向了放在内隔层的警用电击枪。  
「所以，」  
他们什么时候配备过白色手套给司机来着？  
老Chabot从驾驶席上跳了起来，他慌忙间只想要夺过那把枪的所有权，眼前的男孩儿早已褪去了那层稚嫩的外表，从他说话的语气到一举一动都在清楚的说明，他远非之前看上去的那么单纯——  
一只手按住了他的耳朵，下一秒是来自于太阳穴的猛击，大脑被碰出了一层一层的幻觉，蜂鸣声连同眩晕感同时造访了他，老Chabot只来得及伸手在方向盘上胡乱按了一按，另一轮攻击来的比之前更快，Scott左手手肘夹住对方的头，右手在他下巴用力一推。关节错位的咔哒声，鼻血瞬间流了下来。被按响的车笛声尖锐刺耳，瞬间穿透了安静的森林，把栖息在树上的鸟都惊动了起来。  
可惜老司机再也听不到了。Scott探身过去，他推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，然后在车门按了几下就将门锁打开，他拧动把手推开车门，抬脚将半死不活的Chabot踹下了车。等候在车下的劫匪接住了他，架着肩膀把他从车旁拖开。  
Scott坐回了驾驶席上，他熟练的按动着方向盘旁的操控板，将闪烁着的绿灯全部点亮。内凹的后车厢几乎无法以人力从外打开，此时却跟随着操纵慢慢的从内部张开。他将另一只手套戴回了左手上，然后从过高的位置跳了下来。  
「开工。」

+

警察找到报警点的时候运钞车几乎从内部全部被搬空了。他们在附近搜索了一遍，终于在树丛找到了昏迷不醒的司机，Chabot满脸是血的倒在树边，脑震荡的后遗症让他清醒过来也没办法和人正常交流。  
封锁现场用了不少时间，他们还花了更多的时间去彻查附近是否有命案，最近的目击证人等等。忙到了现在天已然有点转黑，入夜的森林有点小雨，密密麻麻的彷如牛毛，叮在身上不痛不痒，倒是让汗毛竖起了一层。  
另一轮警笛声响起，警察们载着银行的老板送来了那个消失了的男孩儿的入职档案，开车的司机跳下车，然后立刻绕到了车的后面，为坐在里面的另一个男人打开了车门。  
Logan Howlett，人称Wolverine，观察力惊人，行动力更是无人能及。他刚入职不足三个月就勘破了警局长达十五年没有进展的麦林社区杀人案，用短短五天就带人将躲藏在贫民区的凶手捕获，比对指纹罪证后顺利将其送进了监狱。这桩案子让他瞬间被提升两级，还接受了来自市长作秀的表彰。同月月中，前搜查组组长被发现在家吞枪爆头，门锁没有损坏且遗书笔记工整，疑似自杀，后续组长职位顺利被入职不久的Logan接下。  
Logan走下警车，他接过递到手边的那份入职档案随意翻了几页，证件照里的那个男孩儿笑的腼腆。他嘴角挂着笑，人看起来比实际年龄年轻很多，额前的头发细碎的垂在眼睛周围，被要求摘掉眼镜让他棕色的瞳孔被闪光灯反射出一丝发红的光点。Logan翻动着档案，最终确定这上面只有一个名字是可信的。  
「组长……」跟在Logan身后的小警员急促的呼唤着他的名字，Logan转过头，对方正把一个装着黑色布料的透明塑料袋递到他的手边。「右边的灌木丛。」小警员说。劫匪中的一员明显在逃窜时被灌木丛伸出来的枝条挂到了衣服。  
「有伤到身体吗？」Logan转动着那块衣服纤维，感受它在手指间的凸起。  
「应该没有，」小警员说，「不过送往医院的那个司机醒了，他的意思是劫匪一共七个人。」  
「那他们一个都别想跑了。」Logan将手里的档案连同证物袋一同放回了小警员的手里，挡在眼前的那两棵树已经被人力搬开，嘈杂的环境吵得树林里连鸟都安静不下来，时不时就有被惊动的动物从树丛底下钻过去，像道离弦的箭一样飞驰着消失了。  
Logan坐回了警车里，车前灯劈开入夜的朦胧，直直奔着警局的方向而去了。

 

2.追捕

 

清晨的空气说不上有多冷。刚起床时候的汗毛孔倒是张开着的，含着露水的微风从窗缝里吹进来，穿透皮肤的阻隔渗进身体，让人忍不住随之打了个小小的寒颤。薄雾从东方升起来，合着刚爬出地平线的太阳，不算刺眼的橘红色阳光映在微蓝的天际，柔和的色彩搭配让眼底都弥漫出一种奇异的温暖。  
Logan靠在窗台边，他端着杯刚沏好的咖啡，一言不发的注视着窗外的风景。警局附近的树最近也开始冒出了不少新枝条，没落光的树叶又密密麻麻的堆起了一层，把靠窗的那部分大半遮进了树荫里，阴影从头顶的位置打下来，让他整个人的表情都显得阴晴不定。  
彻夜工作让屋子里散布着一种颓废的感觉，只有电脑前的那几个技术人员还在尽忠职守的敲击着键盘，将查询到的档案录入进了文档里。Logan拉开了窗帘，还趴在桌子上补眠的警员像是被惊吓到一样的从位置上坐了起来。  
他的后脑也在隐隐作痛，绷紧的神经仿佛多加一点重力都能被压断。  
「天亮了吗？」有人问。  
「是，」Logan没好气的回答道，「所以那帮化验科的混蛋都上班了吗？」

他在三个小时之后拿到了那块布料纤维的化验结果。那个时候的Logan已经一扫彻夜未眠的压抑，正靠在接待台前和个漂亮的女警察搭讪，警花被他讲的笑话逗笑了，捂着嘴腼腆的笑个不停，耳根都有点发红。Logan正着自己的领带，绞尽脑汁的将另一个带了点颜色的笑话也归进了交谈内容之一，小警员匆匆忙忙的顺着走廊跑过来，隔了老远就开始喊他的名字。  
Logan在对女警花做出邀请，「也许工作结束后我们该去酒吧喝一杯——」  
「Logan组长——」  
「也许我们现在就去隔壁的咖啡间喝一杯——」  
「组长——化验结果——」  
Logan不耐烦的转头过来，他把没点燃的雪茄按到了小警员的额头上，「闭上嘴，你这个白痴，看不到我在做什么吗？」  
女警花又笑了起来，声音像是圣诞夜响起来的清脆铃声，她把桌子上的那杯咖啡端起来，送到嘴边抿了一口，然后转动把手推到了Logan的眼前，「接下来的，等工作结束之后再邀请我吧。」  
「当然，美丽的淑女。」他目送对方起身离开，然后一把抢过那份资料，随手将咖啡递到了小警员的手里。小警员捧着杯子，战战兢兢的跟在他的身后，Logan翻阅着手里的资料，他咬住雪茄的另外一头，眼睛快速的扫视着资料里的内容。从现场递过去的东西只有被挂到的衣服纤维和一部分摩托车轮胎倒模，那群劫匪多半是在他们到来前几分钟才离开，届时小雨已经开始下了，带着头盔没让他们的行动受到多大影响，倒是附近的泥土被雨水冲的松软，轮胎在上方压过就显现出了明显的痕迹。  
化验报告的大部分都属于那块布料，似乎是刻意挑选的款式，纤维的密度和编织方法还算奇特，应该不是附近工厂量产的日常服。Logan叼着雪茄坐回了自己的位置，他把脚翘到了桌子上，表情严肃的翻看着资料，影印的化验结果已经分发的整个组里人手一份，同事们交头接耳的靠在一起，似乎在讨论底下的初步预设。  
几分钟后他的搜查组为他送来了关于衣服的假设，是材料轻便的深蓝色紧身衣，贴合皮肤的同时又有足够的透气性，上身的触感堪比薄纱，是非常适合运动的新型材质。整个城市引进这款衣服的地方都不算多，过贵的价格注定它无法普及，只在几家商店和一家私营店里有少量贩售。  
Logan把手里的报告丢回了桌子上，他拾起椅背上的外套，一边穿一边大踏步的向外走去，然后随手在路过门口的时候将坐在附近的两个提着后衣领拽了起来，小警员亦步亦趋的跟着他，在拐过走廊的时候Logan才松开手，然后推着一个到前面又一把把身后的小警员拽到了眼前。  
「去开车。」他把一串钥匙丢向了小警员，那串金属在阳光里折射出一道晶亮的光，擦着对方的耳朵掉到了不远处。

+

周三是那家私营店的休息日，收到了调查令才匆匆赶来。店主是个身高不足一米七的小个子，大概五六十岁的样子，眼镜深的像是已经印进了眼眶里，他佝偻着背，见到人就开始点头哈腰，查看了一下Logan递过来的警证就连忙转身把卷帘门打开了。  
Logan跟着他进到了店里，他把证物袋也带了出来，一边向对方解释着里面装的衣服纤维一边缓慢的转动视线在附近扫了一圈。那个店主不住的点头，右手扶着眼镜似乎在仔细辨认证物袋里的东西。这个店不算大，杂七杂八的什么东西都在卖让它的空间显得更为狭窄，转个身都能碰到从天花板吊下来的东西，Logan拨开耳边的风铃，他指了指左手边的那件衣服，那个老板恍然大悟的看着他，然后立刻钻到柜台后面，急切的翻看起了手里的销售记录本。  
他看到了古董钟表，挂在墙上的，摆在桌子上的都有，一个已经不走针的怀表也被放在了附近，淡红色的指针卡在了十二点的位置，每一个数字旁边都镶嵌着一颗浅棕色的宝石，周身被灯光一打就泛起一层银白色的光辉。  
老板已经翻到了那条记录，Logan把头凑过去，上面用潦草的字迹写着售出的数量，七件，两周前，因为要求的数量过多而颜色无法凑齐，准确给出的衣服是五件深蓝色的和两件灰色。  
「没错，」Logan说，「谁买走了这些衣服？」

Logan临走的时候点了点柜台，把那个无人问津的怀表买走了，金属外壳紧贴他的皮肤，让他的手指都泛出了一层凉意。指针在温暖之余咔哒咔哒的动了动，背后的齿轮被卡死，上了弦也无法让它继续前进。

+

Logan坐在副驾驶的位置，微眯着眼睛假寐，车顶的警灯高声喧嚷着，带领他们顺畅的通过密集的车流，准确的向着目标点前行。小警员转头悄悄的看了一眼他的组长，男人半闭着眼睛靠在座椅上，觉察到了视线就伸手把他的头推正。  
半个小时之前他难得的遭受到了搜查组的质疑。他站在监视屏后面，一边注视着那上面的光点移动，一边示意小警员将得到的资料分发给每一个人查看。来拿走那堆衣服的是个附近有名的小混混，二十七八岁左右，一直没有一份稳定的工作让他只能靠着吃保险金过活，其欠债，酗酒，还喜欢找点乐子，每一天都比前一天过的更加糟糕。  
「恕我直言，Logan组长。」一个警察放下了手里的资料，「我们知道主犯是谁，长什么样子，为什么不直接去抓他？」  
Logan转过了头，代表着警车的光点在监视屏上耀眼的闪烁起来，「说得好，」他轻轻拍了拍手，「那么这个主犯在哪？我们该去哪儿抓他？」他走向那个警察，在路过坐在第一排的时候手指在右手边的桌子上敲了敲，「你来回答。」  
警察迟疑着站起来，他张口结舌，只来得及发出一声呃就被Logan按着肩膀重新坐了回去。  
「那个主犯的名字是什么？」他又拍了拍左手边的一人，「说说看。」  
「Scott……」Logan把头转向他，对方立刻泄气下来，不声不响的又重新坐了回去。  
「那么我们现在手里有谁的资料？」  
「Ryan Tang！」最后面的一个警察插嘴道，「那个劣迹斑斑的人渣，光是酗酒闹事的记录就得有两英尺厚。」

Logan跟的那辆警车在Ryan Tang家扑了个空，这个人明显是个手里藏不住钱的类型，此时正举着酒杯站在酒吧里，醉醺醺的嚷着今晚的帐都算在我头上。整个屋子里的人欢呼着，几乎掀翻了屋顶，他们把玻璃杯抛起来，五颜六色的液体洒的满地都是，昏暗的彩灯在头顶旋转着，晃的人眼前一片晕眩。  
直奔这家酒吧的两个警察从门外冲了进去，在他试图喊出更多豪言壮语之前按着肩膀把他拿下了，Ryan被压在桌子上，双手背到身后，一边尖叫一边被拷住手腕，所有人目瞪口呆的看着他，发觉进来的人是警察局面才显得有点慌乱起来。  
「警察来这儿干嘛？！」有人喊道。嘘声和尖叫。  
「你可不能把我们的付款器拷走！」  
一个警察摸了摸腰间的枪，他把Ryan拽起来，按着对方的肩膀想要把他带出了酒吧。一群人把他们围住，不友善的视线在他们的脸和腰间的枪来回扫视着。酒保擦着酒杯哼着歌，跟随着舞台上的钢管舞男摇摆着身体，他无聊的往人群里搭了一眼，然后又很快将视线移开。  
Ryan脚底下摇摇晃晃，打着酒嗝胡言乱语，被拷住的手准备伸进衣袋里，努力了两次没有成功才作罢。  
「发生了什么？」他迷迷糊糊地问道。  
没人回答他，警察的造访让酒吧里的男人像是领地被入侵的野兽一样膨胀起来，现场的气氛简直剑拔弩张，一个醉鬼从角落里钻了出来，他跌跌撞撞的摔到一边，然后趴在地上干呕起来。  
人群咒骂着破开了一个角，警察拽住Ryan的衣领，抓紧时间把他从缝隙里拖了出去。

Ryan坐到审讯间的时候酒还没有醒，他嘿嘿笑着，手指在桌子上来回爬动着。Logan站在玻璃墙的外面，他盘着手，不耐烦的注视着屋子里的状况，然后勾勾食指，把候在身边的小警员叫了过来。  
「去让他清醒清醒。」  
「组长？」  
「去找盆水，或者让他的脑袋找到盆水。」Logan的手指敲着自己的手臂，「还需要我继续教吗？」  
嫌疑犯被从屋子里拖了出去，五分钟后，他满头湿淋淋的，像是刚刚清醒过来似的被人拉着按回到了椅子上。冰凉的水珠从他的鼻尖滚下来，啪嗒啪嗒的掉落到桌子上。男人雾蒙蒙的眼睛一片清明，他惊慌失措的弓起背，整个人看起来都坐立难安。  
「发生了什么？」他尖叫着。  
他的供词用了二十分钟，一多半的时间他都在重复着我不知道，他满不在乎的把手臂挂到椅背上，审讯员多问了几条关于那个头目的事情，嫌疑犯的眼睛在强光照射下透亮的几乎看不见瞳仁了。  
「谁，谁知道呢，」他说，「你们说的事和我一点关系都没有。」  
这家伙的嘴巴意外的严，连私营店老板的证词放到他的眼前都一口咬定了自己没有参与。Logan毫无怜悯的看着他，让疲劳审讯持续进行下去。

四十几个小时没有合眼让嫌疑犯的精神几近崩溃，重复枯燥的问答，稍有差错就会被频繁的重新询问。他最后一次被拖进审讯间的时候已经完全没办法阻止手指的痉挛了，他全身抽搐，肩膀也缩成了一团，身子大幅度的偏移试图躲到看不见强光灯的地方去。刚换班过来的Logan推开房门，一声不响的靠在了墙上。  
审讯还在继续，审讯员拍了拍手掌，把已经半睡半醒的男人吵醒。  
「你的名字。」  
「Ryan……」  
「你们是在什么时候开始的计划？」  
「请指出其他的人。」  
「你的名字。」  
「你在哪里认识的Scott？」  
「你觉得其他人会躲到哪里去？」  
「谁……？」  
「Scott，你们的主犯。」  
「谁？我不知道……哦天哪。」两根手指敲在桌子上，把他重新叫醒。  
「你说Scott？对对，我知道……」他用双手抱住了自己的头，声音细的仿佛是在呼吸，「他问我，三个月前……天哪，我受不了了……」  
「三个月前发生了什么？」  
「他找到我……」  
Logan快步向前，他按住审讯员的肩膀，把他从自己的位置上拉起来，然后抓着椅子调转了方向，自己坐到了Ryan的面前。  
「继续说。」他关掉了直射对方的强光灯，眼前的嫌疑犯立刻变得昏昏欲睡，Logan甩手给了他一记耳光，把人从半睡眠的状态里扇醒过来。这次的冲击比之前还要有效，Ryan立刻从椅子上弹跳了起来，他慌张的掐住桌子，惊魂未定的游移着眼珠。  
「继续说。」Logan冷冷的开口，他挥手示意书记员继续用文字填满记录纸，被拉开的审讯员已经从屋子里走出去了。  
「我是……他在三个月前找到了我，在酒吧，问我有个赚钱的活儿愿不愿意干……」

「所以，有个赚钱的活儿你愿不愿意做？」  
他披着一件单薄的外套，白色衬衣的纽扣在最上面被解开了两颗，若隐若现的锁骨藏在衣领底下，被灯光一照就显出一种奇异的暧昧感。他盘手靠在酒吧的柜台前，脸看起来就像是个涉世不深的小白脸，表情倒是和酒吧的场景融合起来，Ryan只是多看了对方几眼，他就仿佛多年的熟人一样自顾自的走过来搭讪。  
「谁会找我这种人赚钱呢？」Ryan戒备的回应着，他还不清楚对方的底细。  
Scott转动着酒杯，让自己的那只被子和对方手里的轻轻碰撞到了一起，淡黄色的液体在玻璃杯里晃动起来，Ryan侧过一点身子，怀疑的眼神在对方身上来回移动。  
Scott倾身贴近他的耳边，声音轻的简直就像是在呻吟，「也许需要犯一点罪……」  
Ryan猛然咽进了一口唾沫，对方身上的男用香水味在这种纷杂的酒吧里根本就是一种异类，奇异的甜香顺着鼻腔传递进了大脑，让人不由自主的猛一哆嗦。他伸手把眼前的男人推开一点，重新低头审视了他，戴着红框眼镜的男人微微弯着嘴角，把玩一样的抚摸着酒杯的外壁，把凝结起来的水珠擦在了手指间。Ryan头皮发麻，一个念头瞬间造访了他。  
「你知道我是同性恋？」  
「什么？」Scott漫不经心的反问回去。  
Logan的表情在对方详细的叙述中变得更加阴沉，他不耐烦的敲了敲桌子，打断了那些更加无聊的邂逅片段，「跳过这部分，」他说，「到你们的计划开始。」  
「组长……」书记员捏着笔，有点迟疑的翻动着纸稿。  
「怎么？」  
「我觉得这部分还是蛮重要的，应该可以知道他是怎样的人。」  
Logan伸出两根手指，按着对方的额头把他推得身子一歪，「让你毕业的老师没有告诉你，不要从别人的叙述里认识一个人吗？」  
书记员张口结舌，倒是那个嫌疑犯彷如受辱一样的跳了起来，「什么意思？」他吼道，「那个该死的婊子就是想要勾引我，和我上床！哈！我一早就看穿了他的想法，他连这个计划的目的都是我——」  
「Bobby，带他再去清醒一下……不，不用了。」Logan站起来，他忽然抓住了Ryan的后脑，把他用力惯向了桌子。嫌疑犯几乎毫无防备，他的额头重重砸到了桌面上，冲击感让他头晕目眩眼冒金星，连嘴唇都被牙齿磕破了。满嘴是血的男人捂住自己的下巴，看向Logan的眼神都变得瑟缩逃避。  
「继续说。」Logan掏出雪茄在桌子上敲了敲，然后点燃了它。

来自Scott的邀请充满了诱惑感，包括事情的计划和事后的那部分报酬。依照他的说法，他们只需要等待一个时机，然后在三到四个月就能收获远远大于那些付出的回报。一开始Ryan可没有想到是要去抢劫运钞车，他的思考还停留在诈骗独身老人的范畴。直到Scott给了他一笔钱，要他去挑选一款轻便而适合运动的衣服时才稍稍有点醒悟。还有车，对方说，最好是摩托车，后备箱大一点，轮胎要选择弹性好的……有什么想法吗？  
「就是这套衣服？」Logan把照片推到对方的眼皮底下。  
「对。」Ryan恍惚的回答道。  
照他的说法，其他的参与者和他是几乎不接触交流的，他们互不熟知，只是大概知道对方也是熟悉这条街的人，每个人都对那些坐在柜台后面就能点钱的银行职员充满了愤恨，生活的不公平把他们汇集起来，依照周密的计划，像钟表指针和齿轮一样配合着行走了起来。  
负责一切的都是Scott，只有通知他们行动的时候，才碰头到一起相互确认了对方的身份。  
Logan又问了几个关于抢劫计划的详细过程，包括时间的确定和联络的方式。Ryan老老实实的回答着，时不时的因为瞌睡而陷入了短暂的停顿，被吵醒才继续说下去。在审讯的末尾，他忽然想起了什么似的，全身紧绷的攥住了拳头。Logan沉默的盯着他，等待他自己开口。  
「我想起来了……」几分钟后，Ryan才咬着牙，慢慢的说道，「那群人里面，有我认识的人。」  
「临街的Grey兄弟……那个小个子，准是哥哥没错……」

 

3.阶梯

 

凌晨五点，天刚蒙蒙亮。从傍晚开始的小雨还在淅淅沥沥的下着，浇的地面泛起一层湿意，细密的雨水带来了初晨的清新感，在街道巷口大厦顶端汇成了一条条的小溪，顺着挖好的沟渠逐渐流进了地下河。贝尔特街附近的街心花园门口，Logan打着雨伞站在那儿，他叼着根没点燃的雪茄，尖锐的牙齿在尾端来回磨了磨，渗透背襟的凉意让他的手肘都在发寒。雨水拍打在警车车顶，把警灯盖进了一连串的迷雾里。  
这条街是附近最有名的贫民窟，连街头巷尾都堆满了无家可归的流浪汉，他们席地而躺，随意扯上几张破报纸当被子，一觉可以睡到日上三竿。这里是社区警察的盲点，他们宁愿多绕开几步也不愿意靠近这里——打架斗殴的事件日日都有发生，连从里面拖出来几具衣服都腐烂了的尸体也不算什么新鲜事。  
前来追捕的警察绕过了堵在门口的流浪汉，在整条街的末尾抓到了那对Grey兄弟。嫌疑犯被铐着双手从贝尔特街揪着领子拽出来的时候引发了一连串的嘘声，生存环境被压榨让他们连同一条街上的邻居都没办法当成朋友，反而庆幸人数减少时候会让出来的一些空间。  
警察在那间屋子里找到他们的时候哥哥Austin正在指挥着弟弟往两个破布包里塞钱，弟弟Max是个大个子，动作粗鲁毫无章法，听见了哥哥的咒骂就毫无感觉的一阵点头，巨大的手掌把成堆的纸币一把抓起，像是塞衣服一样的把它们塞进了包里。  
警察撩开围在漏风窗户上的布料确认了一下屋子里的状况，然后直接一脚把门踹开了。Grey家的床被抬了起来，两个人躲在床垫后面，骂骂咧咧的声音永无休止。  
彻头彻尾的人赃并获，哥哥被揪着后衣领从屋子里提了出去，他的眼珠在到来的人前一扫，然后伸手制止了弟弟的暴动。  
「哈哈，倒霉了吧！脏鬼！」来围观的邻居嘲笑着。  
Austin缩着肩膀从他面前被押走，然后把口水吐到了对方的鞋面上。  
两个警察跟在他们身后，手里拎着那两个塞满了纸币的布包，破开的缺口让花纹图案充满诱惑力的露出了端倪。

Grey兄弟，贝尔特街恶名昭著的兄弟俩。弟弟Max身材高大寡言少语，小时候因为高烧没钱治疗烧坏了脑子，是个转一下发条动一下的白痴。他的痛感神经都比别人来的缓慢迟钝，基本只听从哥哥的指令。而哥哥Austin是个畸形儿，骨头长得不算完全让他从小到大只能弯着腰走路，他营养不良，打小都在做些小偷小摸事情，或是在工地搬动比他还重的砖车来赚钱养弟弟。他脸色阴沉，长得贼眉鼠眼，脑子里随时随地转的都是稀奇古怪的犯罪念头。  
这人比Logan想象中的精明，在得知了Ryan已经暴露了大多数事实之后干脆放弃了抵抗，开始和审讯员讨价还价起来。从他住所搜查出来的钱近两百万，据他的说法他们一分都没动，倒是在打算着尽快离开这里，巨额财产无法存进银行只能随身带走，在计划进行到了一半的时候就被突如其来的抓捕捕获了。  
「你们的请求是什么？」Logan靠在桌子边，一边翻看着他的供词一边问道。  
「很简单。」Austin用带着铁环的手指敲了敲桌面，勒紧皮肤的金属带给他难以想象的痛楚和清醒，「最大程度的减刑，还有服刑结束之后，送我弟弟离开。」  
「你以为监狱是福利机构吗？」候在一旁的审讯员接口道。  
「别吓唬人了，我们都清楚从犯的判刑条件。」Austin满不在乎的回应着。  
而Logan放下了那几张纸，他绕过桌子坐到对方身边，直视Austin的双眼，「不够。」  
Austin毫无畏惧的回瞪着他，几秒后扬了扬下巴，「当然，我的筹码还不止这一点。」  
「我还可以提供两个参与者的名字，」他慢吞吞的补充道，「我在抢劫过程中看到了他们的脸——这算是我最大程度的配合。」  
「再说一次你的请求。」  
这一次Austin沉默的时间变得更长，「结束之后，送我弟弟离开那个鬼地方。」  
「成交。」

+

拴在草绳上的蚂蚱，只要拽住了尾端的线头，再随意的抖一抖扯一扯，就能把它们一个个的从阴影里拖拽出来。  
显示屏上的光点快速移动着，穿过繁华的商业街花园和斜坡溪谷。派出的四辆警车同时奔往两个方向。Logan坐在其中一辆车的副驾驶席，他聚精会神的盯着导航地图，熟悉的地名在他们的身侧飞快的疾驰而去。  
太阳高挂在天空的正中间，两侧的矮树洒下来的阴影连他们轮胎的边角都无法盖住。司机打开了车窗玻璃上的贴纸，感觉到视线变暗的下一秒，Logan却伸手过去重新将它关闭。他敞开窗户，让夹杂着闷热的风吹进来，燥热感全部堆积在胸口，有种无法纾解的烦躁感。他咬掉了雪茄的尾端，把剩余的部分在窗棂上磕了嗑，然后点燃了它。  
他的手指间有常年夹烟的痕迹，两侧的指关节上甚至长出了一层薄薄的茧。司机也将另一侧的窗户打开，让过流风夹杂着雪茄的烟味从耳侧穿过去。  
正午的郊外安静极了，是连最调皮的孩子都不愿意造访的地方。附近的灌木丛只到腰身，隔三差五的种着几棵榛树，树顶不断多茂密，用力摇动树干的话，还会有僵死的毛虫掉下来。轮胎压在路面上飞驰而过，附近只有发动机的嗡嗡声和栖息在树上的鸟从树枝间探头出来的动静。  
他们在太阳偏西一点的时候抵达了那间木屋，盖在小树林的深处，远处全是高低起伏的山坡和从山谷里流出来的小河。  
打头的警察举着搜查令敲了敲门，意料外的没有任何回应。再敲过去的时候被Logan一把按住，他把别在后腰的枪掏了出来，咔哒一声打开了保险。门是个活扣，从外面稍稍用力就能推开，Logan用手指顶着门板，把那里压出了一条缝。屋子里安静的可怕，风都没有在流通。他们在Johnny家扑了个空，来追捕的警察总共三个，正悉数堆在他那个不算多大的小房间里。Logan翻看着他摆在床头柜上的相册，嫌疑犯搂着一个姑娘的肩膀，笑的僵硬又迟疑。  
他们在屋子的水池里发现了大量未洗过的餐具，穿脏的衣服被揉成了一团堆在衣柜底下，不成双的袜子更是掉的满地都是，床底的暗柜被人拉了出来，正歪歪愣愣的砸在地板上。除了两个放在床尾的金属箱子，其余的一切都显得一团糟。  
趴在窗口的警察忽然招呼了他们一声，一个模糊的人影正从远方顺着溪谷向这里走过来。  
Logan拔出枪，直接冲了出去。

Johnny站在树丛里的矮山上方，像是完全没有预料到会有人造访他似的，看到冲向他的警察先是一愣，后转身向着树丛深处跑去。脚底下的路坑坑洼洼，时不时的一个水沟就会让他的身形一歪，Logan紧追在他的身后，对方拒捕的状态让他的情绪变的极其糟糕，跑在最后的那个警察被沿途伸出来的树枝绊倒在地，尖锐的断枝划破了他的警服，在小腿上留下了一道深可见骨的伤痕。  
Johnny直接跑进了山谷里，向着更深处脚步不停的冲了过去。这附近的路没有人比他更加熟悉，走过这一圈的距离他就可以躲到山洞里直接绕回家。他用手撑着地面翻过了一块巨大的石头，然后摇摇摆摆的走上了一条建在山壁上的石桥。  
Logan的枪口对准了他，随着对方前行的动作游移瞄准着，他背对他们，移动的速度缓慢异常，随手开枪都能射穿他的腿。但是不行，Logan放弃瞄准，他抬手对天鸣枪，警示一样的砰砰两声枪响，嫌疑犯惊吓过度的回头过来，他手底落空脚下顿时一滑，连翻身抓住桥面的机会都没有就直接掉了下去。  
另一个警察也从后面追了上来，看到这个情况顿时一愣，两人冲到山壁边低头向下看去，掉下去的男人脖子都被摔歪了，正死不瞑目的直视着天空。  
而另一个方向的捕获捷报同时传来。Logan沉着脸，挂断了身侧的通讯器。

+

他们在回程的路上遭遇了其他变故。警车转了个大圈开往了回去的路，Logan指示警察带上在Johnny屋子里发现的其中一个金属箱，其余的要等通报过来的警察收尾，包括从山壁坠落的尸体回收。  
Logan和局里一边联系一边无意间转头看了眼树丛，一晃而过的视线捕捉让他忍不住伸手按住了司机的肩膀。灌木丛中的一抹红，藏在翠绿的树叶和泛黄的花丛之间，只是匆匆一瞥就能看到随风飞扬的衣袂下摆，和包裹着轮胎的金属折射阳光的光芒。  
警车在路上一个急停，然后转头向着那抹红的方向追了过去。  
抢劫案主犯Scott，神秘的像是暗藏在黑夜里的阴影，此时却像是霓虹灯一样露出了鲜艳的红色光点。他骑在一辆加重型的黑色摩托车上，明显的改装让那辆车在安静的路段奏出了刺耳的轰鸣声。他就像是等在那儿似的，在看到警车向着自己的方向追过来才踩下油门将车启动，故意拐进了更加偏僻的路。  
他伏低身子躲过了头顶蔓延下来的树枝，警车磕磕绊绊的追在他的身后，随着对方的提速而显得更加力不从心。Logan抓着司机的后衣领把他从驾驶席上提了起来，那个警员慌张的在空中一阵乱抓，然后被丢到了隔壁的位置，Logan伸脚把他踹开一点，一脚油门直直踩到了底。  
他妈的他就是知道那是那个主犯，没扎好的衬衣一角随着加快的车速被风扯成了一条直线，像个指示符一样拉在他和警车之间。Scott棕色的头发飞扬着，红色的防风镜紧紧压在他的颧骨上。Scott的摩托穿过了一整丛树林的包围，树枝被碰断发出了一连串的噼啪声，越往深处开路就显得越窄，他扭动把手，让摩托车喷出更多的尾气。向上土坡的一个高抛物线，穿过一整道铁丝网，摩托车稳稳的落到了山沟另一边的小山坡上。  
那辆车在Logan的眼前一个漂亮的甩尾，Scott捏着车闸将车停住，他用脚支撑着地面，随手正了正后视镜。警车随之飞到了一半，它的前轮胎卡进了铁丝网，后车身掉进了不算宽山沟里，Logan多踩了几下油门，那辆不中用的交通工具居然干脆熄火了。  
男人愤恨的用力锤了下方向盘，他踹开车门跳下车，眼睁睁的看着对方慢条斯理的摘下了护目镜。主犯居高临下的看着Logan，他的眼底全是戏谑，嘴角满是嘲弄，然后他扬起手，把那个大红色的护目镜向着这边的岸上扔了过来。Logan反射性的伸手接住了它，男人朝他抛了个飞吻，然后转身踩下油门，消失在了他的眼皮底下。  
司机目瞪口呆的看着对岸，半分钟后才迟疑着开口，「组长，还要追吗？」  
「不用了，」Logan冷冷的回答，「我们先回去。」

+

来自另一个方向的捷报，被报出的另一个参与者Dane直接被抓获。据悉他被捕前还小心翼翼的躲在拉紧窗帘的屋子里，台灯都没开，速食产品的包装袋和针管扔得满屋子都是。他守着个箱子整天担惊受怕，不义之财仿佛烫手。这个胆小鬼自从作案成功之后，连门都不敢出了。  
他缩着肩膀被推进审讯室里，惊疑的眼光在每个人的脸上扫过，被强光灯一打就吓得尖叫起来。站在单侧玻璃外面的搜查组组长脸色依然没有变好，他目光发沉的看着屋子里的动静，手指不耐烦的在手臂上敲击着，毫无章法的节奏，和他的心情一样乱成了一团。抛给他的那个护目镜被小心的装在了证物袋里，想也知道这玩意儿能带给他们的信息少的可怜。  
Dane磕磕绊绊的重复着他说过的话，他活像只兔子，熬夜让他的双眼满是血丝，面前的审讯员动作稍稍大点都能吓得他一阵发抖，手铐碰在桌子边缘发出的响声都比他说话的声音大。  
他叙述的东西和其他人的差不多，最多是又重复了一遍，又一遍。Scott在酒吧的巷口找到了他，那时候的Dane正握着一卷钱和一个鼻子破伤风的男人买毒品，三个月前的他比现在还要来的胆小，他慌张的缩着肩膀，仔细观察了巷口附近的动静，确信没有其他人参与才接过了那点白色粉末。  
那个时候，Scott就已经站在他的身后，而直到Dane的鼻子撞到对方的胸口他才察觉到这一切。抢劫案的主犯盘着手，披在肩膀上的外套微微扬起在他身后，然后他弯下身子，用手指抚摸着Dane被撞红了的鼻尖和额头，带点湿度的碰触让他连尖叫都忘了。  
「有个犯罪的活儿，你愿不愿意做？」  
是恶魔的邀约。他连问话都没听清楚就被对方牵着鼻子拖进了深渊里。

「我应该走……我应该……」  
Dane絮絮叨叨的重复着，他吸了吸鼻子，两眼呆滞，毒瘾又发作了。

Logan在Dane的家里找到了几个笔记本，这个疯子居然有个写日记的习惯。  
那些纸页里满是夸张的描述，多数时间是在妄想，一堆毫无价值的绮丽春梦，而从三个月开始，那些金发碧眼的大波妹就都变成了拥有棕色头发棕色眼睛的干练姑娘。Logan抽搐着嘴角，哗啦啦的把笔记本翻到了最后的几页，笔记的主人亢奋的用仿佛救世主一般的语气，尽情描述着他们在干的犯罪活儿，巨细靡遗到每一个关节，还给所有参与的人都加了个超级英雄的称号。  
除了主犯Scott。  
Logan忍着反胃把它们来回读了几遍，坐在他前面的两个警察正在交头接耳。他们也都拿着一份影印版。  
「这个描述，不是我们刚抓到的那个Ryan吗？」  
「他管自己叫金刚使者，真是恶心死了。」  
Logan探头过去，左边的那个警察正用笔来回圈着一个称号，「我的老天，」他说，「这个人真的不是Leland Desmond？」  
「谁？」  
「八月前疑似参与了瑞德银行抢劫案的那个——组长？」

+

八个月前，瑞德银行抢劫案。选的位置不够好让警察在接到报警之后第一时间就抵达了现场，几乎把当时的所有人都围进了牢笼。他们在慌不择路的逃窜时被当场击毙了两个，主犯身负重伤倒在了路上，确定逃走了的只有两个人。而且带走的钱并不多。  
经过当时的监控比对，所有的矛头都在指向当时住在附近的Leland Desmond。他的身材几乎和监控录像里的一模一样，他刚刚失业，常年赌博让他负债累累，他的家就在那个银行对面的楼上。在那之后，他甚至还上了欠债，变得安分守己起来。  
「这个呢？」Logan若有所思的点着另外一个称号。  
「如果那个真是Leland的话……这个多半就是Tommy了。」  
那场银行抢劫案的另一个逃犯，这几个月来东躲西藏，一度甚至想要逃出这座城市，却因手头过紧而作罢，警察在没有确凿证据可以抓捕他们的时候选择了放弃，调配警力到了其他的地方。

他们带着那几本日记回到了审讯室，Dane正因为犯了毒瘾而发狂，自虐一样的将头不停磕在桌面上，撞得鲜血淋漓。两个武装警察死死扳着他的肩膀，把他从自残的情况里拉拽出来。  
Logan在附近找了根绳子，把他牢牢的绑在了椅子上。Dane失神的垂着头，鼻涕眼泪口水一起往外流。Logan把那本日记铺到了他的眼前，在确信了他没办法找回意识之后向着身后勾了勾手指。  
「给他点替补药物。」

+

他们在Dane的嘴里得到了确信的答案。前往追捕的过程中却出现了一点偏差。来自于Tommy的抵抗异常激烈，警察在不得不打穿了他的小腿之后枪走火，又直接射穿了他的脏器，Tommy一声不吭的倒在了地上口吐白沫全身抽搐，紧急送往医院的时候已经意识模糊了。  
而Leland来的比他的同伴镇定的多，他仔细查看了逮捕令，又再三确定了其他从犯的口供之后叹了口气束手就擒。  
Leland Desmond，他带给所有人的感觉都是他和主犯Scott是旧识，对于对方的身份非常清楚明了，审讯员在他身上花了不少的时间，几乎所有的审讯手法都用了一遍，却依然没办法撬开对方的嘴。  
他们甚至开始怀疑Scott也参与了八个月前的那场瑞德银行抢劫案。  
「不。」Logan翻看着手边的档案，他们在所有被抓捕的人周围询问了一圈，可以得到的讯息此时全都写在那张纸上。  
「没人最近在哪儿见过他吗？」他又问了一遍。  
「或者目击者。」  
搜查组里难得的安静。

查案一度陷入了瓶颈。

 

4.卧底

 

运钞车抢劫案后一个月，Logan在警局的月例表彰里拿到了该案件的最高指挥权，包括信息查询修改和人员调配。连时常不在状态的化验科都为之动了起来，他们好像在短短的时间里看到了破案的曙光。  
参与该案件的七个从犯，一死一重伤之外，其余全部被抓获。多数人的嘴里什么都捞不到，除了最后抓到的那个Leland Desmond，所有人都觉得，只要好好的盘问下去，总有一天他会开口讲出全部。  
主犯Scott的身份和藏身地点几乎呼之欲出，Logan在白板上挂着的地图里挨个将从犯们的居住地做出标示，照片被吸铁石扣在白板上，红线将地图连成了一个多边形。他在地图中圈出了几个特殊的位置，靠近酒吧和其中一些人的住处，附近人口稀少，是极佳的藏身之处。  
这一天意外的又忙了起来，到了脚底几乎没办法停止打转的程度。Logan在快要下班的时候造访了机密科，在科员的指导下查询了录入的嫌疑犯名单，和个人档案。科员下班离开的时候他还独自一人在关掉了一半灯的屋子里比对主电脑和手上的资料。

太阳从远方的地平线升上来，阳光普照。微风吹进了没关严的窗缝里，把窗帘也掀出了一层层柔和的波浪。耳边是树叶被吹动的沙沙声，伴随着鸟儿的鸣叫，新的一天又要开始了。  
熬夜的组员在背襟开始变热的时候苏醒，温暖的太阳烤的脖颈后面的那段皮肤都蔓延出一种灼热感。他们躲在树荫后面，看阳光逐渐将树冠和窗棱洒满了橘红色的光斑。小警员伸着懒腰从自己的位置上坐起来，他摸到了变冷的咖啡和已经硬的像是块石头的甜甜圈，然后把视线调转到了Logan的方向。  
搜查组组长的位置是空的，披在椅背上的警服外套都没有被人移动过。  
路过他的警察又打了个哈欠，揉着眼睛前往咖啡间。他喊了对方的名字。  
「Bobby，组长呢？」  
「好像去阳台抽烟了。」

 

Logan站在吸烟区。他把拎着的两个行李包放到脚边，然后伸手把衬衣的纽扣多解开了一颗。  
附近的人潮有点多，像是午夜酒吧里的彩球霓虹灯，五颜六色的融成了一团，自眼前，在脚底，走来走去。他找了个最近的空椅子坐好，随手掏出了根雪茄塞进嘴里，银白色的打火机在手指间转了一圈，然后才被迟迟擦燃。  
远处有电铃声，播报声和脚步声。Logan看了眼手表，然后把头转向了门口。  
几分钟后，一个熟悉的人影出现在了那里。那个男人用肩膀顶着玻璃门，探头向屋里望了望。浓重的烟味向着门外扑了过去，混合着各种劣质香烟的味道异常呛鼻，男人皱起眉毛，视线扫过堵在门口的一群人，在确定了Logan所在的位置才偏过身，躲开走出去的一家三口直直向着他的方向走了过来。  
Logan站起身，雪茄被他咬的上下移动，在嘴角边浮出烟圈。对方的脚步不算快，向他逼近的速度倒是和他说话的断句异常合拍。  
「Scott Summers，曾用名Alex，男，26岁，代号Cyclops。」他眯起眼睛，追捕了一个月的主犯已经走到了他的眼前，正对着他露出了一点狡黠的笑容，「你被捕了。」  
那个棕发棕眼的抢劫案主犯，他长得比实际年龄还要年轻好几岁，第一眼看上去就像是个涉世不深的小白脸。然而每一个被他诱惑引导过的人，都像是被恶魔勾走了魂魄。（包括Leland Desmond，他现在还一个多余的字儿都不肯说。）  
「是。」Scott毫不在意的弯着嘴角，「我早就已经是你的俘虏了，」他贴近对方，任由那双手臂紧紧的揽住他的腰，用想要把他镶嵌进身体的力气用力抱紧，「铐牢我，带我去天涯海角。」  
一条金属链子缠到了他的手腕上，Scott抬起手，让被挂在他手上的怀表向下拉成了一条直线。Scott惊讶的挑起眉毛，他按开了它的外壳，藏在内里的红色指针轻快的跳动着，擦过一颗又一颗浅棕色的宝石。  
「I love it. 」男人轻声笑着，手指伸到Logan的嘴边，抽走了那根雪茄叼在自己嘴边，然后把手攀到对方的脖子上，「and you. 」  
长时间的未见让他们几乎立刻就要被对方身上的体温点燃。Scott的胸口隔着单薄的两层衬衣和他的相贴，连胸腔里的起伏跳动都明显的像是要和自己的融合在了一起。Logan旁若无人的低下头，用下巴上的胡渣轻轻磨蹭着对方的鼻尖。而他们聪明狡诈的抢劫案主犯，乖巧顺从的就像是只猫咪。  
「等等，Logan。」Scott用一根手指抵着对方的胸膛把Logan推开，然后把两张薄纸拍到了那里。后者的视线紧紧锁着他，看他弯腰拎起那个被自己遗忘在脚边的行李包才舍得移开视线。  
他接过那两张纸条随意扫了一眼，然后皱起眉毛，「五点二十？」  
「对，」Scott把没抽完的雪茄弹进了烟灰箱里，率先向着门外走去，「越快越好。」  
登机的播报同时响了起来。

+

Logan跟在Scott的身后，他手里拎着另外的一只包，那些纸币的重量让整个手臂都在下沉。这两个装满了被窃款的包藏在警局里有足足一个月，最危险的地方永远那么安全。人潮开始向着登机梯靠拢，他追上Scott，伸手把他的肩膀揽进了自己的范围里。男人一手提着包，一边低头查看着机票上的时间，迅速的跟上了眼前的队列。  
机舱破开了一个口，人群井然有序的逐渐被挤进了那个缺口里。Logan抬起眼睛注视着队列的前进，漫不经心的开口道。  
「那个Ryan，你知道他是同性恋？」  
「当然，」Scott轻蔑的笑着，「他看我的眼神……我都要吐了。」  
「但是他胆小，敏感，自以为是，是最佳的第一人。」

 

Davin冲进了搜查组里，他刚从机密科回来，原本以为组长在那里的他扑了个空，返回的路上却意外从科员的嘴里得到了其他的消息。这个年过半旬的副组长，四个月前刚刚被到来不久的Logan挤回了原本的位置，突如其来的消息却让他又像是打了一针强心剂。  
「查到主犯Scott的藏身地点了！」他高声喊着，用手拍着桌面把还陷入睡眠里的组员吵醒，「联络组长，准备出警！」他抬头看了一眼白板地图上的标识，眼神不由自主的又暗了几分。  
所有人都从自己的位置上坐直，他们不约而同的举起电话，先是短暂的空白，然后忙音杂乱无章的在耳边响起。  
只有那个时常跟在Logan身边的小警员举着自己的手机，听筒里传来了轻快悠扬的电子音，他的眼神惊疑的在屋子里扫了一圈，除了耳边似乎还有其他的地方也响起了同样的音乐声。  
Bobby率先拉开了组长位置的抽屉，一支手机奏着交响乐在文件夹上轻微震动着。  
「他把主犯的资料拿走了……」

 

他们一直走到了贵宾舱，有点冷清的地方让聊天的动静都变得微小。空中小姐开始念叨一堆的注意事项，Logan抬手将那两个包塞进了行李架上，Scott调整着安全带的力度，然后把毛毯盖到了自己的腿上。  
Logan坐到他的身边，让自己的手指和对方的在毯子底下交缠。  
「我的档案呢？」Scott轻声问道。  
「毁了。」  
「你的档案呢？」  
「没给他们留下。」

 

「去他妈的！我们还有那个混蛋的藏身地点——该死！」Davin把那支手机摔到了地面上，「封锁所有的出入境口，他妈的一开始就该这么干——」  
一只脚泄愤的踩在了那只被摔坏的手机上。

 

「再去加拿大做一笔大的吧……」  
Scott用食指敲击着座椅的扶手，然后悠闲的闭上了眼睛。

飞机穿破云层直入天际。

 

Fin.


End file.
